


Letter She Never Sent

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Shepard on Earth [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Emotions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erinys Shepard writes a letter. Timeline - between ME2 and ME3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter She Never Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [monicawoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe) for beta-reading and corrections.

She always starts messages without any greetings.

_“I knew that our time was over, but I wouldn't face it fully. I couldn’t predict that it would be so crushing, so painful. All those days without you were… unbearable. Are unbearable.”_

Symbols on the screen appear one by one.

_“This is the way humans lose faith. When you’re crying and asking, praying, begging the Heavens for one small miracle. Really small.  
I never prayed to bring someone back from the dead. Never asked for the pain to stop. All I wanted was to receive a message from you. A sign that you’re still there — that you still care. Yes, I knew it was impossible, I took into account all the circumstances, but I prayed anyway. Prayed for this small miracle. I don't know why, but I needed it like air.” _

The words start to blur, and she wipes her eyes. 

_“Maybe I asked too much, maybe you and I have already spent all the blessings we get in life. We met, we were together for a short time. Maybe we used up all our magic and now there's none left.”_

_“I have to believe that you’re somewhere safe, that you’re alright._  
_But I've lost my faith. I lost hope. I lost hope that we would ever meet again, that I could touch you feel your skin, look into your incredible eyes, kiss you one more time. To have just one more moment of illusion, of full mutual understanding.  
In you, I saw my reflection, my soulmate. All those stolen months I was… happy with you.” _

Her fingers move faster and faster. 

_“Now all I can do is cry — tear my heart out over and over. I thought I said my goodbyes to you, but it seems I didn’t. And I’m sorry for one thing. Just one: that I never told you how much I love you, my Thane.”_

Erinys Shepard looks at her datapad, waits for three seconds and then presses some virtual buttons.

_“Delete”._

_“Confirm?”_

_“Yes.”_


End file.
